


Ruined Love

by missmoriarty



Series: Omegaverse - Jim/Sebastian [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Omegalock, Omegaverse, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmoriarty/pseuds/missmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim (Omega) and Sebastian (Alpha) have been together for ages, and even though they have tried for children for long, it never worked out. However, the happy day comes when Jim does and has three children. However, things don't usually work out and through some unfortunate events, their relationship becomes sour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Love

**Author's Note:**

> There is an OC called Adam in the story, who is a Beta. Since I'm tired and I have quite more to write, there will be a second part to this coming up. As stated in the warnings, there is a rape scene which again, I have to warn the readers. As I said, Jim is the Omega while Sebastian is the Alpha. Any improvements/suggestions are very welcomed!

*

 

Jim walked along the street to the car, sighing to himself. He felt awfully tired nowadays, and very heavy too, but he knew it was for a good cause. Him and Sebastian had tried for children for months, but it never worked out, until then. 

 

He touched his rounded belly as soon as he stepped inside and pulled the seat belt carefully around himself, making sure his belly was comfortable before he finally decided to greet his sniper with a smile.

 

The blond returned the smile and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips, and touch his belly, before kissing him again. “Work is done, boss, and Jonathan said he’s ready to go forward with his mission. I gave him permission and I’ll keep you updated, alright?”

 

As always, Jim thought, Sebastian was looking forward to hearing what he had to say. Even though the sniper was the Alpha in their relationship, Jim still remained the boss, but that didn’t make it easy. Most employees liked to eye Jim in suggestive ways, and there were many threats from the other companies, stupidly promising to kidnap the small criminal. Of course, they were never successful, and Jim always enjoyed torturing the idiots that tried.

 

“That sounds good, Sebby.” He said, giving a nod as the sniper drove off with a smile. “Make sure he doesn’t make any mistakes like the last time. I need you here, not cleaning up after idiots.”

 

Sebastian nodded and smiled gently down at him, going to rub his belly before concentrating back on the road. “What did the doctors say?”

 

Jim shrugged and looked out of the window, humming thoughtfully. “He said the children are healthy, all three of them. Said they’re ready to come out very soon.” He replied, trying to swallow his pride and happiness. He wouldn’t be happy until he had the children in his arms. Anything could happen between then and labour, so he tried to stay neutral.

 

It didn’t mean Sebastian did, however.

 

The sniper beamed down at him and went to rub his belly again, only looking back at the road when Jim scowled him. “That’s great boss. I’ve got you your chilli chocolate since you ran out of it.” 

 

Jim gave a nod, humming as he watched the sniper drive. He pursed his lips for a moment, glancing out of the window, before looking back at the sniper with a soft sigh. “Have you spoken to your parents yet? Your sister?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lip.  
Sebastian gave a shrug, before shaking his head at the questions. “No, I don’t have to. I wouldn’t want my family there anyway, boss, I told you. It’ll be fine.”

 

Jim nodded and stayed quiet, humming as he watched the world go by while they drove. He stepped out of the car as soon as they were parked in front of their flat and waited for Sebastian - who offered his arm - so that they could walk inside. It was a bit chilly outside, and breezy, so Jim was very happy to be back home and to the warm living room.

 

He sat down heavily as Sebastian left him, going straight to the kitchen to make them two cups of tea. Jim listened to the sounds the sniper was making, finding them very relaxing. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the sofa, starting to rub his belly with a soft hum. He continued even when Sebastian returned with the two cups, and the chilli chocolate, and he thanked him with a smile.

 

He waited for some time before he leaned over to take hold of the cup, nursing it in his hands and warming himself up by sipping very slowly. He took a bit off the chocolate bar and started to eat slowly - offering one to Sebastian, who refused with a smile.

 

Both men were soon finished with their teas, and the cups were washed, all while Jim wandered around the living room and straightening some things up. He smiled when Sebastian returned and slowly wobbled his way towards him.

 

“You should have come with me to the scan.” Jim pointed out with a soft huff, going to wrap his arms around him gently. He pressed a kiss to the other’s lips.

 

“I know boss, but one of us needs to work, right? If I left the idiots alone for even two seconds, they’ll probably manage to wreck everything up.” Sebastian said, sighing as he kissed him too, slowly and deeply. “But I’ll take a few days off work, yeah? When the children are born.”

 

“That goes without arguing, Seb. You’ll be there when they’re born, and you’ll be there to help me for a few days.” He said, very firmly. He then kissed the other and tugged him upstairs, winking at the other.

 

“The doctor always said that it’s safe to have sex, at least gently. Plus, I still want to feel you.” He said, blinking his eyelashes at the other and going to kiss him again. 

 

“How can I resist, boss?” Sebastian replied, returning the kiss before opening the door to their luxurious bedroom. The nursery room was close to them, only a door away, mainly because the two still wanted some privacy. Jim had refused very firmly when the Alpha suggested that they should have the cribs in their bedroom.

 

Jim giggled happily and closed the door behind them, before tugging Sebastian along to the bed. He threw himself down, ignoring the slight tutting and the roll of Sebastian’s eyes, and he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 

Sebastian helped him get a better grip as he leaned over to search for the lube somewhere in the cupboard. He finally found the small bottle and winked at Jim, whose face turned from being impatient to eager.

 

“Come on, Sebby, I’ve been thinking about you the whole day. I need you.” He breathed, whining and squirming on the bed almost like he was in his heat.

 

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle as he slicked a finger up slowly, moving it down to slowly press against his entrance. He slowly started to push it inside, mainly not to hurt the other, but also because he loved to see him squirm on the bed for him. He chuckled at the protests about being loosened up, and the sniper gave a shake of his head.

 

“Babe, you know we can’t have you taking me dry, I wouldn’t want you hurt. It won’t take long, just lay still.” He muttered the end part, since Jim had started to buck down demandingly, which meant his legs were slipping off Sebastian’s waist.

 

The sniper skillfully pulled his legs back up, with one hand, while the other continued to push the finger inside. He then added a second, then a third, slowly building a rhythm which meant that Jim got pleasure too while being loosened up.

 

As soon as the sniper was done, he pulled the fingers out, and slowly slicked his length up. He held Jim’s gaze, slowly pushing himself inside with a low groan, half closing his eyes. He leaned across to kiss him hard but slow, nibbling on bottom lip gently as he paused for a moment to allow Jim to get used to him.

 

As soon as he was sure Jim was ready - by how he was snapping at him - he started to move slowly but surely. He took hold of the other’s hips gently, groaning as he leaned over to kiss him again, this time with more teeth. Jim was clearly not giving him an easy way to control the situation.

 

Jim soon started to run his hands down the sniper’s back, digging his nails in hard, obviously meaning to draw blood. And judging by the pain when Sebastian flexed his back, he guessed he was doing quite well with that. To make it up for it, Sebastian moved across to Jim’s neck and started to suck hard, sinking his teeth in. It was the spot where Jim had his bond bite, so he guessed it was more enjoyable than painful, but it didn’t matter. He was looking to pleasure him, anyway.

 

The move got him a moan out of Jim, and he was encouraged to continue, nipping and sucking hard on the skin. He soon moved a hand down to Jim’s cock and wrapped it around him slowly, squeezing firmly at times while twisting at others. He was sure he was doing quite well, thanks to the way Jim was being so vocal. He continued with his hand, using the pre-cum from the head to make it easier for him to move his hand.

 

“Jim, Jimmy, I’m close.” He breathed, wincing when he slipped the nickname. He was lucky enough that Jim was concentrated with something else than to notice his mistake, and the criminal only gave a sharp moan in acknowledgement.

 

Sebastian soon orgasmed, thrusting into him sharply with a low whine of Jim’s name. He buried his face into the other’s shoulder, feeling quite good even with the lack of knotting. He genuinely couldn’t wait for the kids to come out and for their sex life to go back to normal. Not like he disliked having Jim pregnant, it just changed things too much.

 

Due to the fact that he had been thinking too much, he didn’t even notice when Jim came, although he did feel him clench around his cock. He groaned and moved to pull away, before giving a soft hiss in protest at the hit of his head.

 

The sniper frowned up at his mate.

 

“What were you thinking about? You squeezed me too much, you arse!” He snapped, scowling heavily up at him. He rolled to one side and pulled the covers over his head. 

 

Sebastian groaned quietly, and he moved over to hug Jim, ignoring him when the other started to shrug the man off. He kissed his forehead - well, the blanket - and soon turned him around so that the other was facing him. “Babe, I was just thinking about the kids, that’s all. I’m nervous, seeing you so big, knowing it’s so soon.”

 

Jim’s face slowly softened at his words and he smiled at him, giving a soft chuckle. “Nervous? That’s stupid. But then...I guess it makes sense, I’m awfully scared myself.” He said, giving a small shake of his head as he leaned over to kiss him. “I’m sorry for hitting you.”

Sebastian smiled at him, going to squeeze his shoulders gently. He moved to nestle by his side gently, rubbing his back now, very slowly. He hoped to calm him down, or at least help him relax. “We’ll be okay, alright? I bet every couple is scared for their first time. We’ll be okay. Go to sleep now, babe.”

The next morning, Jim was up at his usual time, and he was soon joined by Sebastian in the study room. He rested his head against the other’s chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment, before looking up at him with a soft sigh.

 

“I’m going to work today.”

 

He hated the look of doubt he got from Sebastian - no matter how quickly he flashed a grin, and nodded. He was obviously trying to show Jim that he trusted the man, but the criminal was very aware that the Alpha was afraid for his safety. He guessed he had a right to be - he was so close to giving birth - but the Omega was very stubborn, and he wanted to work.

 

Not even Sebastian could stop him from doing that.

 

“Yeah boss? Well, good. I’ll ask for a car to drive you there, I’ll be at the office. Matthews and Harold need my help today with a torture.” He said, still showing some worry for him, but he guessed it was normal.

 

Jim nodded and went to kiss him hard, staying quiet for a moment, before sighing. “The meeting won’t be long anyway, it’ll take about half an hour to get there and it shouldn’t take more than two or three hours for the meeting. I’ll be back at the office very soon.” He murmured, hoping to stop that look in Sebastian’s eyes.

 

It helped slightly, but Sebastian was clearly still afraid for his safety. The two criminals moved to the kitchen together and soon the sniper cooked something small for them. It was nice to know that his mate cared enough about his appetite.

 

The breakfast was finished in no time at all, and after exchanging a few kisses and goodbyes, each were on their way. Jim stepped into the car waiting for him easily and gave orders for where he was supposed to go.

 

He noticed that the driver seemed to be nervous, slightly, and his eyes kept shifting to watch the small criminal flick through his phone. He frowned, and was about to tell the driver to stop, but he soon heard the doors lock. He stayed calm, and gave a text to Sebastian, but he soon found that his phone lost connection. 

 

Before he could turn his anger towards the driver, the car stopped, and two men walked fast towards the car and opened the doors. He refused to step outside and demanded to be driven back home, or at least to the office, and that was all he could remember.

 

When he opened his eyes, he found himself on a bed in an empty bedroom, alone, or at least it seemed so. He pushed himself up and touched his belly first, gently, before padding away to see if he could find a way out.

 

The door, as he expected, was locked. He looked around the dark room and tried to find a light switch, but the only light he did find was the bedside lamp. He turned it on nonetheless, sighing deeply as he tried to search the room with the little light he had.

 

It didn’t tell him much. The room was dark and the floors were dirty; the carpet seemed to be a deep brown but it was hard to tell, since it was littered with cigarettes butts and used condoms. He shuddered at the sight of the condoms, and the randomly thrown lube bottles on the bed, and from that he guessed what the room was used for.

 

He touched his belly again and bristled when he heard the door unlock. He wasn’t too sure whether to get up and try to fight the man, and escape, but he gave up when he saw it wasn’t just one person. His shoulders slouched as six brutes entered the room, each looking as tough as the first.

 

He bared his teeth at them and moved to a corner of the bed, staying defensively there while watching - who he guessed was the leader - a man come closer to him. He gave a sharp yelp when his wrist was caught and he was pulled forward for what seemed to be an inspection.

 

When the man was pleased, he let go of Jim, and slowly started to unzip his trousers. He hated how quiet everyone was, and how hungry their eyes looked. He shifted on the bed and tried to hug his knees to his chest, wanting to get into a ball to protect himself.

 

He growled threateningly at the man when he was undressed, and when he tried to touch Jim, but it only got a laugh out of him. “Feisty, huh?” He asked, his accent showing that he wasn’t one of his client’s workers.

 

He rolled his eyes and went to slap him sharply. “Don’t touch me again. Do you even know who I am?” He snapped, moving away from the man, who looked positively angry. 

 

The brute cleared his throat and flashed his teeth, giving a soft chuckle. “Be a good boy, you, and things will be a’ight. Do you hear?” He muttered, pulling Jim close again before gesturing for two of the other men to hold still. Jim continued to struggle, trying to kick at the man, but that didn’t really work as he couldn’t see past his rounded belly. He groaned in protest as his clothes were taken off, and thrown to the floor, and he was soon left with his pants on.

 

Just before the man could move to take his trousers off, there was a knock at the door, and Jim looked up in confusion. He was soon back to his struggling, wanting to make it hard for the man to take his underwear off.

 

He froze when he heard a gruff voice, which became louder along with heavy footsteps. He was very happy indeed when the leader got off him with a roll of his eyes and went to see what was wrong. Jim recognised who it could be, and he pushed himself up to look for his clothing. He pulls some on, managing his shirt, and he looks on to see Sebastian standing. The sniper looked pretty rough, his nose bleeding, and a cut above his eye.

 

“Let him go.” The sniper was saying, looking like he was on a mission. Jim was overcome with pure love for the other and he breathed softly, about to stand up before the leader came over and pushed him down roughly.

 

“Why should we? We’re paid to do this, good money too.” He said, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Jim wearing his shirt. He doesn’t say anything and looks up at Sebastian instead.

 

“He’s pregnant. Why rape a pregnant Omega, especially so late? You can hurt him...look.” He muttered, taking a deep breath before continuing: “Why don’t you use me? I don’t have a big stomach in the way, and I can take more than a small Omega like Jim.”

 

The proposition shocked both Jim, and the other brutes, but the leader only grinned at that and gave a soft chuckle. After a while of people holding their breath, and of Jim and Sebastian exchanging silent gazes, the leader nodded. He then gestured to Jim to get dressed.

 

Jim moved to pull his trousers on quickly, frowning deeply as he was pushed to one side. He hobbled to a chair with the brutes leading him, two holding on to his shoulders. At the leader’s request, he was turned so that he was facing the bed, where he could see everything.

 

“Look away, and I shoot.”

 

Jim scowled up at the leader as he whistled for Sebastian to get dressed, whom obeyed quickly, throwing his clothes to the floor. Jim watched as Sebastian was led to the bed, and thrown down, as the man looked through the drawers for a condom and for lube.

 

The condom was slipped on easily, and the man paused at Sebastian’s entrance, tilting his head as if he was considering something. He then threw the lube away and went to penetrate Sebastian in a swift motion, chuckling at the screams he got out of the sniper.

 

Jim could feel shudders running down his spine and he heaved when he saw signs of blood on the bed, although he couldn’t be too sure, with how dark the room was. He tried to look away but he flicked his eyes back when he heard the clinking of a gun. He shuddered again and gave a low groan, finding it very hard to keep on watching.

 

At least it was quick, he noted, but it was obvious that it didn’t matter for Sebastian. The sniper stayed on the bed, very still,for a long while. Even after the leader spoke to Jim, his voice deep from pleasure, which made Jim growl at him. He caught the keys and just held himself back as the men moved away from them, leaving the two alone in the dirty room. 

 

Jim was quick to climb the bed but he wasn’t too sure if he should hug him or not. So he didn’t, but he did try to gently rub his shoulders, and then urge him to dress up. He was happy when Sebastian did listen, and he breathed out slowly, trying to stay calm. He looked up when Sebastian cupped his face, and he returned the smile he saw on the sniper’s tired face. He hummed at the kiss, and he leaned over to press his face against the other’s chest, sobbing into his arms.

Jim held their babies in his arms, looking quite pleased with himself. It was little than a month after the incident, and Sebastian was healing, although he surely did change quite a lot. Which was understandable, Jim thought, then regretted when he added that it was very frustrating.

 

He looked up at the sniper, who was watching him and the children. The whole had been extremely private, none of his employees were aware that today had been the big day, nor did they have any family members over.

 

It had taken long to name the children. The three children looked at them with wide eyes, and they finally decided to stick with Emily for the youngest, Alex for the oldest, and Amber for the middle-child. The doctors promised them that the children were healthy, but they warned that Alex seemed a little...weird. They weren’t too sure yet, and they suggested some tests to be done, which Jim and Sebastian agreed wholeheartedly.

 

The only person who had been aware of Jim’s labour, the children, and the rape was Sebastian’s best mate. A Beta, Adam was an Australian-born, and very proud of what his friend and his mate achieved. He had also been extremely supportive throughout the pregnancy, and after the rape, which Jim was very thankful for.

 

After Jim fed the children, and the nurses helped him place them to sleep, the Omega decided he should relax. He smiled up at Sebastian as he hesitantly leaned over to kiss him, before sitting down again. He only stood when the nurses coaxed him, and he moved over to watch their children sleep, listening to the advice the nurses were given. Jim watched them with a smile, before glancing up when he heard the door open.

 

He greeted Adam, who brought in flowers and clothing for the children. It was really good to see a new, fresh face.

 

“How are the babies?” Adam asked, his accent sending pleasing shivers down Jim’s back. It was always great to be in his company, the Omega thought, and he looked across to watch the man walk to the cribs.

 

When he realised that Sebastian wouldn’t answer - and just shrug - Jim butted in. “They’re alright, very tired though.”

 

“Well, it’s good for you to take a break, anyway you deserve it. Work is going well, by the way.” He said, smiling at him. Only the three knew exactly why he had been missing work so much.

 

Sebastian nodded and going to walk privately with Adam about the work. Jim pouted and cleared his throat loudly, but he only received an apologetic look from Adam and a shake of his head from Sebastian. He huffed and looked away, knowing he shouldn’t make a scene especially with the nurses watching them sympathetically.

 

He preened to listen to their conversation but he only got a few murmurs of agreement from Adam, and worked it out that Sebastian was giving orders - as always. He glanced across to see Emily waking up and he cooed softly, going to play with her small fingers, leaving the comfort of his bed.

 

“Jim!” He heard Sebastian snap, and he looked up just in time to see the Alpha hurrying towards him and tugging the Omega away from his child and to the bed.

 

He ignored the sigh coming out of him and only went back to Adam. The nurses exchanged glances, then went to pick Emily up, handing the child over to Jim. He thanked them and went to gently play with the girl’s small fingers, murmuring a story to her gently.

 

After a while of more murmuring, and quiet orders, Adam excused himself and said goodbye. Jim didn’t look up from Emily, although he did notice that Sebastian had picked Amber up and was playing with her too. He smiled at the nurses as they gave Alex some attention too, both of them cooing over the crib.

 

Soon enough, though, the two girls were settled in (after being fed again) and Alex was taken in for tests. Sebastian and Jim were left alone, gladly, which Jim used to relax and close his eyes for once.

 

He doesn’t reopen them as he hears Sebastian talk. He turned his head to face him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll be going to Russia, for a few days, so you’ll have to stay with Adam.”

 

“I can manage okay by myself, you do realise?” He asked, trying hard to hold back the roll of his eyes. He knew exactly why Sebastian always insisted on making sure he doesn’t do this, or that, alone but that didn’t stop him from getting annoyed. 

 

“Jim, just listen. It’ll be easier.” The sniper said, his tone firm and showing no room for arguments. Jim pursed his lips but sighed, not saying anything, but not disagreeing either. It would be nice to have some company and help with the children.

 

“When are you leaving?”

 

“Next week, I just need to make sure our deal with the new firearms works out.” He replied, looking at him with a small smile. He moved over to kiss him chastely, before pulling away when the doctors entered the room. They gave Alex back and took Sebastian to a corner.

 

Jim heaved a sigh but went to play with the child’s tiny fingers, humming as he got gurgling out from the child. He smiled down at him.

 

“Jim?” Sebastian murmured, and the small criminal looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s a bit bad. You know, how the doctors were worried about Alex?” He paused, waiting for Jim to look down at the child then back up at him. “The doctors say he might have some problems, later in life. They suggest to continue with the tests, aren’t sure what’s wrong.”

 

Jim blinked and took a moment to look from Sebastian, to his innocent child, then back up at the sniper. “Problems?” He repeated, frowning.

 

“Yeah, they said that he might be disabled. Later in life.”

 

Jim swallowed hard and, for once, let him wrap his arms around his shoulders. He leaned into Sebastian and gave a nod, going to kiss the baby’s forehead before going to kiss Sebastian’s cheek too. “He’ll be alright, won’t he?”

 

“Of course, babe, just a bit different. That’s all. He’s still our little boy.”

 

Jim nodded again and smiled, agreeing with his mate. “Our little boy.”

Jim sat down on the sofa, looking across to Adam who was cooing and murmuring soft words to Alex and Emily. One week had passed, since Sebastian left for Russia, and the sniper wasn’t back yet. Not like there was any problem, not at all, it was just that the sniper wanted to get more weapons from the Russians. It wasn’t like Jim had a say in the decision.

 

Adam smiled at Jim, who leaned across to pick Amber up. The girl had shown herself to be demanding, and very loud, which Sebastian pointed out that she was very much like her Omega father. He had chuckled at that, mostly because it was true. Amber always wanted to be the first one fed, the first one changed, and the first one hugged.

 

The small criminal let her play with his shirt, she seemed to lick pulling and tugging at everything it her way, which he didn’t mind as long as it wasn’t something that harmed her. He looked up when Adam spoke.

 

“You’re frowning; is everything okay?” The man asked, which made Jim smile. Always like him, worrying about everyone and being his usual kind self. 

 

He gave a nod, then a shrug, and then a frown. “I’m worried about Sebastian.”

 

Adam sighed and placed the children in their cribs, both who have fallen asleep, then Amber too. Jim smiled when he was pulled into a gentle hug and he turned his head to bury his face into the other’s chest.

 

“Don’t be, Sebastian knows what he’s doing. But, if I have to be honest, I’m worried too. He’s trying to do everything by himself, too much.”

 

“Too much.” Jim echoed, nodding. “Why does he does this, Adam? You know him well, better than me even. Why is he like this, all of the sudden?”

 

“Oh, no, no...” Adam disagreed, shaking his head as he squeezed Jim’s shoulders. “No, I don’t know more about him than you. But...I think he blames himself, you know? For what happened. He wants you protected.”

 

“I know he means well, but it’s so, so hard. He won’t even let me go to the corner shop to buy nappies for the children. I haven’t stepped outside of my house alone for ages.” 

 

Adam took a moment to think, watching Jim. “I didn’t know it was that bad.” He said, then took another pause, and soon continued. “I’ll talk to him, how does that sound?”

Jim nodded and smiled at the other, before turning his attention as the news report continued. He sighed as he moved closer to Adam, leaning into him slowly. He didn’t do anything else, nor did they do anything else.

 

Sebastian soon returned, exactly after three weeks, in which Adam and Jim only exchanged a light peck on the lips at the breakfast table. It thrilled Jim because he felt like a teenager, even though he was aware that it was pretty wrong. But that didn’t stop Jim getting shivers down his spine.

 

The sniper didn’t suspect anything and things were back to normal. He watched the children while Sebastian did all the work. After a while, though, things seemed to change. It wasn’t like Jim was allowed to actually go out alone. Sebastian still came with him as they went out to the park with the children, even when he went to buy things from the pharmacy or to buy things for the babies. Sebastian always locked him in the house, which evidently annoyed Jim to great length.

 

One day, though, Sebastian suddenly decided to bring Jim back to work. “Bring”, and it was insulting, but he accepted the invitation. It was so that they brought in their neighbour - a lovely woman in her early 50s - to watch the children, and they set off to work.

 

Everyone, it seemed, missed Jim. Most must have guessed where he had gone. They all had seen his huge belly, when he got pregnant, so he didn’t have to explain. Not like he would have, anyway. 

 

He took the congratulations and just managed not to tell them to simply fuck off. He went to the office as soon as he got the report about all the things that happened while he was locked in his house - which was quite a lot. He got himself a cup of coffee, then ordered for a muffin to be brought to his office, and he sat down at the table.

 

It was Adam who brought in the muffin, and a tray full of donuts, which Jim noticed that it was his favourites. He thanked the other and smiled as he leaned over to pick a chocolate donut and started to nibble at it while watching Adam eat his own.

 

“I know who freed me from my tower.” He said, tilting his head to the right with a smile.

 

“Do you?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow, looking amused.

 

“Yes, a little bird told me. Said you, you Adam, suggested that I should be let out.”

 

“Really? Well, I’m not going to argue with that little bird. Perhaps he’ll let you have more freedom. You deserve it.”

 

Jim hummed in agreement as he continued to eat his donut, in silence, sipping at his coffee sometimes. He soon cleared his throat and looked at him with tilted head again.

 

“I can’t believe he let me go to my office alone, I thought I needed an escort. It’s really nice to be out again, being home alone made me so bored, I nearly thought of blowing the kitchen up.”

 

Adam chuckled, but he looked understanding, his green his eyes gleaming with usual kindness. “You know, I could chat with him, let you come to my home for tea. I don’t work much, I do all my work from home, really.” He said, before pausing. He glanced across to the door, listening, before standing up with a wink. “He’s working on some torture with Alison, the new worker.” He said as he went close to him. He tugged Jim up, who obeyed, and sat down on the now empty seat. He then pulled a giggling Jim down on him.

 

Jim giggled again and looked back at the door, shaking his head. “You do realise...he’ll hear us and you know...it’ll break his heart.” He said, sounding a bit hesitant.

 

Adam bit his lip and shook his head, running a hand up his chest and under his clothes. “We don’t have to do anything, I know you said you’re not ready yet. Just tell me when you want to, yeah?” He asked, leaning over to peck him again. “I need to go anyway, some work downstairs. I just wanted to feel you again.”

 

Jim smiled shyly and shifted in his lap, going to kiss him himself before glancing at the door. He froze, then moved, when he heard sounds outside. He went to pick a donut awkwardly when it proved to be no one when Adam went to check. Jim cleared his throat and gave a small smile, which was returned.

 

Adam soon left with a soft goodbye, and a small kiss, which left Jim blushed and a bit flustered. He went to eat another donut and started to pick at his blueberry muffin, trying to finish his coffee. He glanced up when Sebastian barged in, looking pretty pleased with himself, almost excited.

 

“Torture done, Jim.” He said with a wink, going to steal a donut and eat it in one gulp. “Plus, Mrs Jones texted me, said children are in bed and asleep. She fed them too.”

 

Jim nodded, humming as he pretended to read over the report again, squinting his eyes. “Why did you fire half of the assassin team? You haven’t even told me about this, Sebastian. Are they replaced?”

 

“Yeah? Didn’t tell you? Must’ve forgot.” He muttered, clearly not impressed at being questioned. “Yeah? They’ve been replaced. I took care of it myself. Don’t worry your little head about it, Jim.”

 

“Sebastian, I will worry my ‘little head’. Don’t tell me what to do, I’m still your boss.” He snapped, looking up at him. “I can fire you in a second.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, looking back at him. “Yeah? You won’t do that.”

 

“And why is that? Care to enlighten me?”

 

“No one will listen to you, boss. You’re an Omega. An Alpha will take over from you, you know that, plus you won’t fire me. I’d like to see that happen.”

 

Jim pursed his lips, and looked away, but said nothing back to Sebastian who leaned over to pick another donut and eat it slowly this time. “Adam stopped me and said he’ll take care of you while you’re home on your own. I think that’s a great idea. He’ll come to your house every single day and take you out if you need to go. You’ll need to give him two hours a day to do his work.”

 

Jim gave a nod and took a last swing of his coffee, before throwing his cup away.

 

“Let’s go home, I’m done with work and everything’s fine. I’m hungry.”

******

 

The mornings were lovely; Adam came early in the morning and made breakfast. While Jim was feeding the three babies, he was washing the plates and placing things away. Once that was done, each changed one baby before placing them in the cribs with their toys. The children took to favour some toys; Emily was happy with her little bunny that Sebastian brought, Alex loved a Princess-like doll, and Amber simply adored her teddy bear. 

 

After they played with the children for a bit - with quick kisses and laughs about the children’s antics - they took them to the living room to be fed again for lunch. Their own lunch was quick and small, Adam respecting his eating habit. Afterwards, with the children in their buggies, they went out for a little walk in the park next to the house.

 

“It’s beautiful, outside, isn’t it? So sunny.” Adam said, taking a deep breath of the crisp air.

 

Jim nodded in agreement, smiling as he watched the Beta lean over to check on their children. “Yes, it’s good for the children. Fresh air, bit of sun. Better than being stuck inside the house all day. They don’t even cry as much as they did before.”

 

“Yeah, they need some fresh air.”

 

They walked on in silence, Adam brushing along Jim at times, who blushed whenever his side was touched and he nudged the other back playfully. Not too much, though, he didn’t want the neighbours to see. No matter how much Adam insisted no one would tell on them, not like anyone would even realise, Jim was still careful.

 

They were soon home by late afternoon, two hours before Sebastian would even set home. As they were getting the kids ready for bed, Adam started to become more insistent in his touching, and they ended up in a spare bedroom. 

 

Adam started to undress him slowly with a smirk, going to nip and suck at the other’s neck until Jim yelped in protest.

 

“Don’t leave marks! Me and Seb...we haven’t had sex for a while...He’ll see the marks and get suspicious.” He said breathlessly, watching him continue sucking on his nipple.

 

Adam paused and looked up with a smile.

 

“No, I’ll be careful. Plus, he won’t even notice.”

 

Jim soon relaxed and let him finish undressing each other, happily going to kiss him hard and slow. He started to scratch down his chest, knowing that it was very unlikely that Sebastian would see those marks, except if he and Adam were also having an affair. Which, again, seemed very unlikely. 

 

Adam seemed to be very pleased to see Jim getting involved too, and he chuckled softly at the eagerness shown by the other who leaned up to latch his own mouth on his nipples. He groaned and tipped his head back before leaning across to find his tie, winking at Jim.

 

“I know how you like it, love, all tied up neatly for me.” He purred, going down to kiss him hard with a soft moan. “I wish I could tie you up right now and let him see you. I’d love to see his face.” He added, winking to show that he was joking. The thought, though, made Jim shiver.

 

“You’re taking contraception, right?”

 

Jim nodded, before giving a soft chuckle. “Yes, and plus, I’m not on my heat. It’s even less likely now, you know?” 

 

Adam gave a nod, smiling down at him, as he expertly pulled Jim’s hands up together behind him and tied them easily. He kissed his cheek and then moved down slowly, kissing along his chest then abdomen. Jim gave a sharp moan, looking down at him as he squirmed on the bed, helpless to direct the other to where he wanted.

 

It was obvious that Adam was teasing him.

 

After sucking along his abdomen and giving a few teasing licks to his cock, he finally moves down to press his tongue against the other’s entrance. Jim gave a sharp yelp in surprise, then a buck down, encouraging the other to do more than simply tease him. It took a while but he soon listened, and pushed his tongue inside, while he slicked a finger up.

 

Jim watched, huffing and panting on the bed as he bucked down desperately, trying to get more but never actually achieving anything. Adam tutted, and after a while, slowly began to add fingers. He thrust them and pushed his tongue deeper; afterwards, he changed his mind, and sucked lightly on the head of his cock while his fingers prepared the Omega.

 

When he thought that Jim was ready, and teased enough, he pulled away. He took a long time to slick himself up but he soon penetrated him. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes, arching his back when he felt the other’s hands up his chest to his nipples, wanting the other to play with them. Since the pregnancy, his nipples had become very sensitive - which he only found out when he masturbated one day.

 

Adam smirked, very aware of this fact. He started to pinch and twist at his nipples, slowly at first, before building up to very rough. It turned Jim into a moaning mess, and he squirmed as hard as his bound hands allowed, wanting more even though he was already getting a lot.

 

As always, Adam never got annoyed with him for that. 

 

“My darling.” He purred, leaning across to kiss him and muffle his moans. He started a nice rhythm, slow but deep, trying hard to hit Jim’s prostate. “You make such wonderful sounds, Jim, I always love hearing you moan.”

 

At that, Jim moaned louder, looking up at him with wide eyes. “God, please stroke me Adam.”

 

The Beta smiled and then gave a nod, moving a hand down to wrap around his cock and start stroking quickly and evenly, continuing to kiss him deeply. He never changed his perfect rhythm, and Jim managed to wrap himself around him with some struggle.

 

Soon, both came hard. After being untied, cleaned up, and dressed again, Jim and Adam cuddled up on the sofa. They talked for a long while about nothing at all, although their conversation soon turned about work, where Adam kept Jim updated with what was happening in his business.

 

Around 7pm, Sebastian came home, and Adam soon had to leave. The two mates were left alone, where Jim set the table and ate a bit, took some complaining from Sebastian and soon cleaned the table up.

 

“You really need to eat more, Jim, you’re too skinny. I want more pups and with you this thin...I really don’t want anymore trouble. Understood?”

 

Jim sighed, rolling his eyes before he turned to face Sebastian. “Yes, yes, I understand. I’ll fatten up especially for you, like a pig would for slaughter.” Jim offered, walking past him. He frowned when Sebastian insisted on catching his wrist and pulling him closer.

 

“You stink.” He snapped, sniffing up his shirt.

 

“Stop being ridiculous, Sebastian. Maybe I should have worn your favourite perfume, mm? God, you want me fat and now you’re picking on how I smell.”

 

“Shut up, Jim. Why do you smell so weird?” Sebastian asked, then repeated sharply when Jim refused to answer.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you told me to shut up.”

 

“Stop being an arse. Come here.” Sebastian pulled him closer, sniffed again, before glancing at the other with narrowed eyes. “Jim...why the hell do you smell of Adam?”

 

Jim stayed quiet for a while, looking anywhere but in Sebastian’s eyes. “Why shouldn’t I? I spent all my day with him, didn’t I? You stop being an arse and let me go.”

 

“No, damn it Jim. You smell different than usual. Something, stay here.” He shouted when Jim tugged at his wrist. He then tightened his hand around him and stood up sharply. “You little...what did you do? Him and you? Tell me now, Jim.”

 

“Alright. You want to know? I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you exactly what we did.” Jim shouted back, ignoring the cries coming from upstairs. “We fucked, and you know what? He is a hundred times better than you’ll ever be.”

 

Sebastian took a moment, then stood up sharply. He shook his head and laughed, raising a hand sharply, before letting it go again. “After everything I’ve done, you do this to me.” He whispered, then shook his head again, and stalked towards the door.

 

“Where are you going? Sebastian, stop! Where are you going?” He shouted, the criminal following him hurriedly across the house. The sniper ignored him as he went to take a bag, then stalked into the bedroom, pulling a few clothes out and other essentials before turning to face Jim. 

 

“Away from you, you fucking devil. I’m leaving. You go back to that idiot, you hear me, and never talk to me again. Ever.”


End file.
